Monster High 2013 The Movie : Return Of Lemurian
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: 2 weeks after save the world from the invasion of the Huntron and the Nagas. The Ghouls go on new adventure to restore the ancient civilization of Lemurian with Fiskerton the last survivor of Lemurian kind.
1. Lost Kingdom

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 Lost Kingdom

2 weeks after save the world at Cleo's house...

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Hello oh it's you!"Said Cleo

"Yes it's me."Said Fiskerton

"But why you must wear the black coat?"Asked Cleo

"To hided from everyone."Said Fiskerton

"So come in."Said Cleo and Fiskerton is walk inside.

At the Maul...

"Where is Cleo?"Asked Frankie

"I don't know she's said she meet us at the Maul."Said Draculaura

"RANG!RANG!RANG!"

"My phone... from Cleo!"Said Clawdeen and she's answer the phone.

"Hello Cleo."Said Clawdeen

"Remember the promise to restore the civilization of Lemurian?"Asked Cleo

"Of course!"Said Clawdeen

"Now it's the time!meet me at my house now."Said Cleo

"Okay goodbye."Said Clawdeen and she's close her phone.

"Cleo need us to meet her at her house."Said Clawdeen

"Why?"Asked Lagoona

"Did she change her mind?"Asked Abbey

"No. It's the promise."Said Clawdeen

"OH!that promise!"Said Drauclaura

"Now let's go to her house."Said Frankie

On the Roof of the Maul...

"Those ghouls must paid for what did they done to me!"Said Owlman and he's accident close his umbrella.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Owlman and he's open his umbrella again.

"That was close!"Said Owlman and he's fly out back to his Lair.

"The Lost Kingdom of Lemurian will be mine!"Said Owlman 


	2. Gem Of Light

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 Gem Of Light

At Fangkok...

"Tell me what're we doing here again?"Asked Cleo

"Find the Gem of Light."Said Lagoona

"The legend said the Nagas are stolen it after the end of war."Said Ghoulia

"But why?"Asked Draculaura

"They don't have any reason to do that."Said Frankie

"To destroy the Lemurian civilization once and for all!"Said Owlman

"OWLMAN!"Said Clawdeen

"What're you doing here you freak owl!?"Asked Cleo

"Get the key to the greatest and biggest discovery ever!"Said Owlman and he's use his wings attack the ghouls

but Frankie use her Electric Whip grab him and throw him hit the wall.

"You can't stop me!"Said Owlman and he's fly up into the sky and flyaway.

"He must return..."Said Frankie

"With a lot of henchmen!"Said Abbey

"So must hurry!"Said Cleo

"But are you know what the place is?"Asked Ghoulia

"The Staff of Light was stolen by the Nagas..."Said Cleo and the she's know one place.

"I know the place now."Said Cleo

Later at Chao Phraya river...

"Chao Phraya river?"Asked Draculaura

"The Land of the Nagas!"Said Cleo

"Let's get in."Said Frankie

"How?the cave to the Naga City is really deep!"Said Draculaura

"Teleport."Said Cleo and she's teleport herself and the ghouls into the Naga City.

In Naga City the ghouls telport into the city and every Nagas accident see them.

"This is the worst idea ever Cleo."Said Draculaura

"OOPS!"Said Cleo

In the Detention Center...

"Thanks a lot Cleo!"Said Clawdeen

"We had put into cell!"Said Lagoona

"What're we gonna do now?"Asked Frankie

"I might detect the signal and unlock the door by use my phone."Said Ghoulia

"Yes but sorry Ghoulia we're deep in the underground and no any signal in here!"Said Draculaura

"What about my magic?"Asked Cleo

"NOOO!"Shouted The Ghouls

"I'm just try to help."Said Cleo

"WE... HAD ENOUGH... WITH YOUR MAGIC CLEO!"Said Clawdeen and Cleo feel now really sad.

"Okay,okay I'll shut my mouth down."Said Cleo and she's look at the Cambodian Naga that guard their cell.

"Hey guard!"Said Cleo

"What do you want?"Asked Cambodian Naga

"Please look at this Amulet please!"Said Cleo

"Why should I do that?"Asked Cambodian Naga

"Because... you will see THIS!"Shouted Cleo and she's shoot lightning from her Amulet to him and he's accident press the button and unlock the cell.

"What!?"Asked Cambodian Naga and Clawdeen jump out from the cell and punch him fall on the ground and throw him into the cell and lock it up.

"That is how I can escape out from my room when my father imprisoned me into the room and guarded by my servants."Said Cleo

"Well... I must retract the word that I'm said. And I'm apologize for yell at you Cleo."Said Clawdeen

"I'll take that."Said Cleo

"Now let's find the Gem of Light."Said Frankie

On the Roof...

"You did so well!not for long I will find the Lost Kingdom of Lemurian and get the treasure!"Said Owlman and he's fly with his henchmen

follow the ghouls to the place that hide the Gem of Light. 


	3. Lost City Of Lanka

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 3 Lost City Of Lanka

At Tanzania...

"Let's get out of here!"Said Lagoona

"I'm known!"Said Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"It's still follow us!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"Is anyone know how to beat Popobawa?"Asked Lagoona

"I got one!"Said Draculaura and she's use her Shadow Whip grab it and throw it hit at the tree.

"Easy... like that?"Asked Clawdeen

"It was my first idea!"Said Draculaura

"Well... let's go!"Said Cleo and she's jump into the Doom Mobile with the ghouls.

"So what next stuff that me must go to find?"Asked Cleo

"Let see we have Gem of Light and Rock of Honor."Said Abbey

"Next is Rod of Justice."Said Frankie

"The location is...?"Asked Lagoona

"Lanka Island."Said Frankie

"What the place on the island?"Asked Clawdeen

"It's called the Lost City of Lanka."Said Frankie

"A WHAT!?"Asked The Ghouls

Outside of the Doom Mobile on the Tree...

"Lanka Island... AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Owlman

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Owlmen

At Lost City of Lanka Island the portal is open and the Draclaura drive Doom Mobile throught the portal into the city.

"Here we are Lost City of Lanka Island."Said Draculaura

"This place is so...not perfect at all!"Said Clawdeen

"No anything to afraid now."Said Lagoona

"It just... an... ancient Ghost Town."Said Cleo

"So where the place that we can find the Rod of Justice?"Asked Ghoulia

"Wow,wow!I thought you know too!"Said Frankie

"OH!YES!"Said Ghoulia

"Ravana's treasure chamber!"Said Frankie and Ghoulia

"Ravana?"Asked Lagoona

"The mighty Rakshasa King of this island in ancient time!"Said Cleo

"And this city was belong to him!"Said Draculaura

"And we had invaded it now!"Said Clawdeen

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Abbey

"I don't like it sound!"Said Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

A giant crocodile-like creature jump out from the bush and attack the ghouls.

But Frankie use her Electric Whip grab it and throw to Clawdeen and she's punch itface and it's fall on the ground.

And then a giant crocodile that attacked them is disappear and turn out to be as an illusion.

"An illusion?"Asked Abbey

"But how could I can grab it?"Asked Frankie

"And how could I can punch it?"Asked Clawdeen

"I never see magic like this before!"Said Cleo

"I think we can't live at here too long fo and find the Rod of Justice and get out of here."Said Ghoulia

"Agree about this."Said Lagoona and she'walk with the ghouls into the Grand Palace.

On the Roof of Grand Palace...

"The Shangri-La will be mine!"Said Owlman 


	4. Chamber Guardian

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 Chamber Guardian

In Ravana Grand Palace...

"This place is so huge!"Said Lagoona

"Bigger than Cleo's house!"Said Clawdeen

"This is the Grand Palace. Not surprise that it's bigger."Said Draculaura

"So where the treasure chamber must be?"Asked Abbey

"Underground..."Said Frankie

"Deepest part of the palace."Said Ghoulia

"Oh great!"Said Clawdeen

"We walk up at here..."Said Lagoona

"And must walk down to find the treasure chamber."Said Cleo

"Let's go ghouls!"Said Draculaura and she's follow Frankie and Ghoulia to the treasure chamber with the ghouls.

Later at the front of the treasure chamber...

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"So how could we gonna open the door?"Asked Clawdeen

"I know one."Said Abbey and she's punch the at door.

"ABBEY!"Said The Ghouls

"What?"Asked Abbey

"Upon you!"Said Draculaura and she's point to the giant statue of Ravana.

"ROARRR!"

"IT'S ALIVE!"Shouted Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"Oh great!"Said Clawdeen

"Thanks a lot Abbey. You wake it up!"Said Lagoona

"Sorry."Said Abbey

"So how are we gonna beat it?"Asked Frankie

"SMART!"Said Ravana Statue

"Did you hear like what am I hear?"Asked Clawdeen

"It can talk!"Said Draculaura

"And it's said smart... right?"Asked Cleo

"I think it is... from what am I heard."Said Ghoulia

"So what does it mean?"Asked Cleo 


	5. Rod Of Justice

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 5 Rod Of Justice

At front of the Treasure Chamber...

"So is anyone know what it want us to do?"Asked Frankie

"I know one beat it!"Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

"How are we gonna beat it?"Asked Draculaura

"I DON'T KNOW!"Shouted Cleo

"I know one!"Said Clawdeen

"How?"Asked Ghoulia and Clawdeen jump on head of Ravana Statue.

"Smash me if you can statue!"Said Clawdeen and Ravana Statue use it hand to hit on Clawdeen but she jump off

and hit it head instead of her and it body is break fall on the ground.

"YES!"Said The Ghouls

"See I can break it!"Said Clawdeen

"You not break it!"Said Abbey

"You just use it to break itself."Said Cleo

"I know Cleo."Said Clawdeen

"Umm... ghouls."Said Lagoona and she's point to the every parts of the statue that return to rebuild itself.

"HEY!"Said Clawdeen

"That's not fair you statue!"Said Draculaura

"SMART!"Shouted Ravana Statue

"It just only said smart."Said Frankie and the Ravana Statue punch on to them but the ghouls run out before it will kill them.

"It's like a riddle!"Said Ghoulia

"But just smart?"Asked Cleo

"How are we gonna know that what are we must do?"Asked Abbey

"Like answer something to it?"Asked Lagoona

"Or ask it!"Said Frankie and she's run out to talk to the Ravana Statue.

"FRANKIE NOOOOO!"Shouted Draculaura

"Hey you!"Said Frankie

"HMM?"

"Can we get in?"Asked Frankie and Ravana Statue walk back to the door and open it to them and go sit back on it padstone on the door.

"Easy... like that?"Asked Clawdeen

"That is the riddile. We must you our head to get in not the force."Said Frankie

"Just ask it... totally!"Said Cleo

"Look like King Ravana didn't want his treasure chamber to be found."Said Draculaura

"It must have a lot of treasure in there!"Said Cleo and she's walk into the treasure chamber with the ghouls.

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"COOL!"Said Draculaura

"We come here for thr Rod of Light not this trasure."Said Frankie

"I know but they're too shiny!"Said Cleo and she's collect the diamonds,golden coins,emeralds,rubies and another stuffs that she want.

Clawdeen go to look around and then she see the rod-like gold.

"Hey Frankie is the Rod of Justice is the rod-like gold?"Asked Clawdeen and she's point to the rod-like gold.

"What?"Asked Frankie and she's go to look at the rod-like gold.

"Yes it is!"Said Frankie and she's go to grab it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed Owlman

"OWLMAN!"Said Draculaura

"Bravo ghouls!you did so well. Now hand over me the the stuffs that are keys to Shangri-La!"Said Owlman

"Forget it Owlman!"Said Cleo

"We won't give it to you!"Said Lagoona

Abbey shoot freeze ray to him and frozen him and his minions.

"Nice shot Abbey."Said Ghoulia

"Now let's get back to Shangri-La."Said Frankie

Later at the Treasure Chamber...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Owlman when he broke out from the frozen solid. And now he's go to free his minions.

"Those ghouls must paid for try to stop me from my destiny... to be cryptid who will discover the lost civilization!"Said Owlman 


	6. Might Of Lemurian

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 6 Might Of Lemurian

At Himalayas Mountain...

"Is he still folow us?"Asked Frankie and then the giant snowball are float to them.

"I think he still."Said Cleo

"So how could we gonna get this mad Owlman away from us?"Asked Draculaura

"No one can escape me!"Said Owlman

"I know what to do."Said Abbey and she's activate the turbo speed.

"In 30 seconds the Doom Mobile will go straight to the cave that go to Shangri-La."Said Abbey

"So all we have to do is..."Said Clawdeen and two Owlmen grab the Doom Mobile.

"Be alive!"Said Draculaura

"Let me fix this!"Said Ghoulia and she's open the glass dome and shoot laser to the two Owlmen.

"Nice shot Ghoulia!"Said Lagoona

"Thanks."Said Ghoulia

"Now in 3... 2... 1... GO!"Said Abbey and the Doom Mobile go into the turbo mode and go straight to tehe cave that is entrance to the Shangri-La.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Ghouls

The Doom Mobile enter into the cave to Shangri-La.

"They're getaway!"Screamed Owlman

"Don't worry we will find them... soon!"Said Owlman and he's fly upon the sky with his minions and follow the ghouls.

At Shangri-La in the Temple...

"Lay the down in the Circle of Fire."Said Fiskerton

"Wait!first it was ring right?"Asked Clawdeen

"Yes but Lemurian magic can turn it to be it's name."Said Fiskerton

"COOL!"Said Cleo

"First I gonna put the Rod of Justice in the Rock of Honour."Said Fiskerton and he's put the Rod of Justice in the Rock of Honour.

"And then put the Gem of Ligh at the eye of the Rod of Justice."Said Fiskerton

"Now bring the life back to Lemuria!"Said Fiskerton and the all of stuffs that mix together are he float into the air

and turn to be light and fly out from the Temple to the central of the city and float into the giant red crystal and dissapear.

"Where did that light go?"Asked Lagoona

"In that crystal."Said Frankie and she's walk to the crystal with the ghouls and Fiskerton.

"At last the Shangri-La!"Said Owlman

"OWLMAN!"Said Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Clawdeen

"The Guardians of Shangri-La."Said Fiskerton

The giant hourse-like shark is pierce through the ground up to the surface.

"ROARRR!"

"Okay that was..."Said Cleo

"Attack those Owlmen!"Said Fiskerton

"Uh-oh!"Said Owlman

"Let's get out of here!"Said Owlman and he's fly out with his minions and the horse-like shark is run follow them.

"Should we follow to stop that beast?"Asked Lagoona

"Don't worry that beast won't get out of here. It's job is to protect Shangri-La."Said Fiskerton

"Ghouls the crystal!"Said Draculaura and she's point to the giant red crystal that start to glowing.

"What happen?"Asked Ghoulia

"The Lemurian will be return... now!"Said Fiskerton and the giant red crystal is more glowing

and spread out the light to everywhere in Shangri-La and bring the every Lemurian back to life.

"The Lemurian civilization... are be revealed now!"Said Frankie

"So what next?"Asked Draculaura

Later at the Temple...

"For the help of you. We... Lemurian are thank you for help of you."Said Lemurian Leader

"Thank you."Said Cleo

"And for you young Lemurian Warrior. You're the bravest soldier that I see. You not just restore our civilization

but you're protect with your honour!"Said Lemurian Leader

"Thank you my lord."Said Fiskerton

"So..."Said Clawdeen

"Look like it's time to go back to home now."Said Lagoona

"Yeah I think so."Said Frankie

"Wait. This is the gifts for you."Said Lemurian Leader and he's give the seven red crystals to the ghouls.

"You can use it to go back at here everytime you want."Said Lemurian Leader

"Thank you..."Said Draculaura

"From the bottom of our hearts."Said Frankie

"Now go to home and tell your another friends of you about the Lemurian civilization."Said Lemurian Leader

"As you wish for but before we leave... thank you for help the cryptids 3000 years ago."Said Frankie and she go with the ghouls to the Doom Mobile

and go back to New Salem.

Later at Cleo's house...

"And that we beat Owlman and his men..."Said Draculaura

"Restore the Lemurian civilization..."Said Clawdeen

"And most important we thank you and requite the Lemurian back for the help 3000 years ago."Said Frankie

"That was awesome!"Said Heath

"COOL!"Said Clawd

"Lagoona you're the best!"Said Gil and she's kiss her on her lips.

"Ohh... Frankie!"Said Jackson and he's hug her.

"Cleo... you the... bravest ghoul that I ever met!"Said Deuce

"And the greatest sister that I can have!"Said Nefara and she's hug her.

"But not much as you my love!"Said Sunga and he's kiss Nefara.

"I'm pround in you Cleo."Said Ramses

"Thank you dad."Said Cleo and she's hug him.

"What about me?"Asked Deuce

"Let me guess what I'm gonna do?"Asked Cleo and then she's jump to Deuce and kiss him.

"Uhh... teenagers."Said Ramses 


End file.
